goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Lee
Christopher Lee was an English actor and singer Biography Born in Belgravia, of Ango-Italian ancestry, Lee fought for Britain in the Second World War, in both the RAF and the SAS. On the advice of his Italian cousin, Lee decided to become an actor, gaining fame across the world for his role in the Hammer Horror films, typically playing Count Dracula. Over the years, Lee appeared in more films than any other actor, considering his best performance to be as the titular character in the biopic Jinnah, though he also appeared in several of the largest motion picture franchises including Star Wars, James Bond (being the cousin of Bond author Ian Fleming) and The Lord of the Rings, in which he was the only cast member to have met the author, J.R.R. Tolkien. Lee's rich baritone voice lead to him becoming a popular choice for narrations, as well as making several voice acting appearances, notably as the cruel but melancholic King Haggard in The Last Unicorn. In 2009 he was knighted for his services to acting. Lee passed away in 2015. Singing As one of the world's most prolific actors, Lee made several onscreen singing appearances, firstly as the villainous Lord Summerisle in The Wicker Man, where he sings two traditional pieces "Summer is Icumen In" (with the villagers) and "The Tinker of Rye". In 1979 he appeared in Nutcracker Fantasy where he sang two further pieces, both solos. In 1983, Lee accepted the role of Mr. Midnight in The Return of Captain Invincible, principally to show off his classically trained singing voice. Complimenting these appearances were numerous occasions where Lee appeared on albums, both his own, on musical soundtracks, and as a guest singer for the band Charlemagne. Film The Wicker Man (1973) *Summer is Icumen In (contains solo lines) *The Tinker of Rye (duet) Nutcracker Fantasy (1979) *In Your Heart of Hearts (solo) *Click Clock Fantasy (solo) The Return of Captain Invincible (1983) *Evil Midnight (contains solo lines) *Nane Your Poison (contains solo lines) Albums The King and I (1994) *A Puzzlement (solo) *Finale Act One (contains solo lines) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (reprise) (duet) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) The Rocky Horror Show (1995) *The Time Warp (contains solo lines) Annie Get Your Gun (1996) Christopher Lee Sings Devils, Rogues & Other Villains (1998) *A More Humane Mikado (solo) *Mack The Knife (solo) *Non Più Andrai (solo) *The Clock Scene (solo) *Serenade (solo) *Ghostriders In The Sky (solo) *Hagen's Watch (solo) *Epiphany (solo) *Le Veau D'or (solo) *I Stole The Prince (solo) *Credo In Un Dio Crudel (solo) *Song Of The Flea (solo) *The Streets Of Laredo (solo) *Donner's Song (solo) *Man Of La Mancha (solo) Musicality of Lerner and Loewe (2002) *Wandrin' Star (contains solo lines) Lord of the Rings: Songs and Poems by J. R. R. Tolkien (2003) *Treebeard's Song Revelation (2006) *Alexander Townley – The Pum" (solo) *The Impossible Dream – The Quest (solo) *Carmencita – Quiero y no quiero querer (solo) *The Toreador March (solo) *O Sole Mio – It's Now or Never (duet) *High Noon (solo) *Oh What a Beautiful Mornin' (solo) *The Little Drummer Boy (solo) *Silent Night (solo) *My Way (solo) Edgar Allan Poe Projekt – Visionen (2006) *Elenore (solo) Charlemagne: By the Sword and the Cross (2010) Charlemagne: The Omens of Death (2013) A Heavy Metal Christmas Too (2013) *Jingle Hell (duet) Metal Knight (2014) *Don Quixote (solo) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *The Toreador March (solo) *My Way (solo) Gallery leesummerisle.jpg|'Lord Summerisle' in The Wicker Man. leedrosselmeyer.jpg|'Drosselmeyer' in Nutcracker Fantasy. mrmidnightlee.jpg|'Mr. Midnight' in The Return of Captain Invincible. kingistudio1994.jpg|The King and I (1994 studio cast). rockyhorror1995.jpg|The Rocky Horror Show (1995 studio cast). metalchristmas2.jpg|'A Heavy Metal Christmas 2.' leemetalknight.jpg|'Metal Knight.' Lee, Christopher Lee, Christopher Lee, Christopher